


The Missing [Handplates AU]

by The_Royal_Petals



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16235639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Royal_Petals/pseuds/The_Royal_Petals
Summary: Lilly, Sans and Papyrus are test subjects of the royal scientist Dr W.D Gaster. They were created and tested on, except from Lilly. She fell down before Chara and was captured by Gaster.Lilly is said to be related to the Royal scientist but is really related to the first human, Chara, her sibling.Not many people know about their relationship as sisters but one thing is known for sure, they are sworn enemies.Chara had died one day and Lilly goes in shock. Due to that Lilly goes missing aswell. Not very many know about Lilly since she is said to had appeared out of nowhere, same with sans and papyrus.The monsters accepted her, sans and papyrus and looked after her as their own. Lilly went missing after chara died.After 20 years, all monsters have grown up and matured. But a new Human falls down, Frisk.Frisk isn't the normal frisk we know, they murder everyone. But can Lilly change her?Will there be a pacifist route?-----------The handplates AU does not belong to me! All I own is my own story ideas and the character Lilly!If you have any suggestions, comment them on a chapter. Don't be afraid to suggest improvements <3Hope you enjoy!!!





	1. Chapter 1

**_{A/N Heads up, before you start reading this story, I would like you all to read any Authors Notes that I place, they will be in bold like this._ **

**_My spelling and grammar aren't really the best since I don't write stories much. My imagination isn't the best either but I hope you enjoy anyway! Please point out any mistakes I make but anyway, I suck at writing prologues so don't judge >~<}_ **

Lilly's POV  
I ran, I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me. I needed to get out of that place. She is after me. I can't believe I have just done that! They fucking rejected me just because of how I act, about how I am able to turn determination into magic.

I continue to run through the dense forest that lead up to Mount Ebott. The place of all monsters, that is what it's said to be. That's the only place I will live, where I will be accepted for once in my life.

The grass made a crunching sound as my feet pound against the ground, in attempt to move faster from the people chasing me. The wind rushed past my face as I start to slowly move towards a slope that lead upwards.  
I didn't think twice but I took the chance.

I placed a hand on the rock above me and hoisted myself up. I continued to do this until i reached a small cave engraved into the mountain.  
"They aren't going to see me here" I thought to myself as I slowly move inside the cave.

~Time skip to waking up from the fall cus I am lazy af~

I groan as the light from above shone from the ceiling. I slowly opened my eyes as i saw the walls of the cave start to come into view.   
"I've fallen?" I ask myself as I lie on a bed of bright golden flowers. Oh boy, this is going to be one hell of an adventure.  
I slowly stand up as i regain my strength. Putting a hand on the back on my head i felt something wet.  
No. No. No. No.  
Ugh, I'm bleeding. Greaaattt. I sigh as i take a cloth from my pocket and wipe the back off my head attempting to stop the bleeding. I'll be fine.  
I reassure myself as I start to tread onwards towards a door a fee meters away.

On my way there I spot a patch of grass, it was very lush with a variety of shades of green. It was very pretty. I had the urge of touching it since it looks so soft!!  
I wander towards the grass as I spot a tall figure on the left.   
"Who's there?" I ask to nobody in particular.

Soon, I see a black figure walking towards me. He had a black coat on, well, more like a lab coat. He had two floating hands above his head, they had holes right in the middle of them.   
His face looked a bit skeletal, one crack going from his left eye to the top of his skull and another crack going from his right eye to his right part of the mouth, i assumed.

He had a wide grin on his face "Hello human! I am Gaster, the Royal Scientist of the underground. What may you name be?" He asked, his voice had some glitchiness to it what made me shudder.   
"Lilly" I responded, skuffing my foot on the ground in awkwardness "Where am I?" I questioned as I continued to scan the room as i did before.

"Well huma- Lilly, you are in the underground, the home of monsters! I will not hurt you. Come, take my hand. I'll take you somewhere safe" I didn't really trust him much but I may as well go with him if I ever want a chance to find somewhere nice to stay.

I hesitantly took his hand and as quick as I touched his hand, a black plume of smoke appeared, blurring my vision and transported me to an echoy room. "Whoh, where are we now?"   
He ignored my question and tightened his grip on my hand. His persona has changed dramatically, he isn't as nice as he was a few minutes ago.  
I suddenly felt a tug on my arm as i got dragged further into a corridor. The walls were filled with mirrors and shelves. The shelves were filled with bottles, racks and test tubes with several types of liquid. There were all sorts of colours. One colour that struck me the most was the purple one. It glittered and sparkeled.

I felt another tug on my arm "This way human" He called me human... did he just forget my name?! "It's lill-" i butted in but was cut off "I know and I don't care, listen to me" I sigh as we continued walking. I knew I wasn't going to win any arguments anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 1) PLEASE STOP!!!

**(A/N) As this story goes on guys I will be basing this of the comic Handplates! I do not own the story or the characters! I only own Lilly who is my OC. Please do not judge me for any mistakes that may occur. My english isn't the best at times so please give me a chance :3 I will be going back to edit all of the chapters when I finish this story. But anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

 

Frisk's POV

I've wondered for a while now. Ever since I met Sans and Papyrus I've noticed that their hands are ALWAYS covered! They never show them. It's just... really weird. Do they hide anything? It's the same with Lilly too! No monsters talk anything bad about Lilly. They always say that she has always been down here, even before Chara. This is kind of one big Mystery.

Once I have tried talking to Sans about it and he just goes quiet and then says "It's nothing for you to worry about Kiddo, It's just a lil skeleton fashion thing. the Gloves are just so soft!" IS ALWAYS his response. Papyrus has both of his hands covered. I really do want to get to the bottom of this.   
Papyrus would always say the same thing aswell! "HUH HUMAN? IT'S NOTHING. AS SANS SAYS, IT'S A SKELETON THING. SKELETONS JUST FEEL A BIT WEIRD HAVING NO GLOVES ON. WE LIVE IN SNOWDIN AFTER ALL! WE MUST FIT THE THEME!" I don't really bother asking Lilly since I bet she'll just say the same thing but she's different.. she doesn't wear gloves she always wears sleeves! She would never roll her sleeves up. If she was going to get changed she would normally go somewhere where nobody would see her and then changes. But one thing I have noticed is that they have a square thingy on their outline. Like something is underneath!

Today is going to be the day I find out.  
I sit down to watch TV and I watch as Lilly was asleep on the floor as usual, snoring softly. Sans and Papyrus were on the couch talking about puzzels. Not even 10 minutes later they were asleep. I decided to turn the TV off and head to bed. It's going to be better if I look at their hands later in the night. It'll be safer aswell.

~timeskip~  
I head towards the couch as I see all three of them snore quietly. This is so cute!! I shake that thought out of my head as I slowly went to papyrus first, Lilly will be the hardest to do since humans are sensitive to touch.

I go behind the couch and gently take papyrus's hand and take his glove off. A shiny metal plate is revealed. WDG-2 P. 'Huh, what does this mean?!' I thought to myself as I put the glove back onto Papyrus. I head over to Sans's hand and done the same. 'WDG-1 S' What the hell is going on here? This isn't how monster hands are supposed to be like. What does WDG mean? Is Lilly the same? I reached over to her  arm and saw the same thing WDG-3-H.  
What the hell is going on here? I head up to bed and fall asleep. I'll ask them in the morning.  
  
~in the morning~

I see Papyrus and sans In the kitchen and I took a deep breath and head over to Papyrus who was cooking spaghetti. Sans was taking a drink of Ketchup as normal. "Papyrus... Can I ask something?" I say quietly. Lilly was searching for a knife to help cut the tomatoes. "OF COURSE HUMAN! WHAT IS IT?" Lilly glanced over at me. "I saw some metal things on yours, Sans' and Lilly's Hands what are they? Where do they come from? Is it normal for skeletons? They had WDG on them.."  
Papyrus gasps dropping his spoon.  
  
"WHAT?!?! YOU SAW OUR HAND PLATES?!" Papyrus yells, and if on cue Sans spits out his ketchup spraying it over the wall. "WAIT WHAT?!" Lilly yells dropping her knife on the floor making a cling sound. "HUMAN! THOSE ARE PRIVATE!! HOW DID YOU EVER SEE THEM?! MY DEFENCES WERE IMPREGNABLE!! HOW DID YOU DO SUCH A THING?!" Papyrus continued and I backed up 'Did I do something wrong?' I thought to myself.  
"NO THEY'RE NOT A SKELETON THING! OR A MONSTER THING! THEY'RE...UGH!!" he stutters a lil bit. "Jeeze kid, you're not real good at privacy, are you? We got our reasons for keeping 'em to ourselves" Sans commented as his eyes started to turn black, oh god this isn't good...  
Papyrus had his hand on his face sighing a bit. "YES!! VERY GOOD, COMPLEX, INCONTROVERTIBLE REASONS!! THAT ANYONE COULD UNDERSTAND!!" He replies in his normal loud tone sans still had his eyes black, emotionless.  
"Frisk, I agree with those guys, these things aren't something we like talking about. It just brings back- Nevermind!" Lilly stops herself before she said anymore. Jesus these guys are really serious with this stuff!

Lilly sits down at the table putting her head in her hands. "Papyrus... are you sure you want to explain this to the human? Sans are you sure aswell? This isn't really something we should be telling everyone. Remember what he said guys? No matter what, he'll find us... Wherever we hide.." she states as Sans sits next to her, same with Papyrus. "Like what reasons then?" I ask.

Lilly looks at Papyrus "LIKE WHAT? UH... I JUST DON'T LIKE LOOKING AT IT, THAT'S WHY. IT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE..." he pauses and puts his head on the table "LIKE... I'M FORGETTING SOMETHING...." He says as he drags us all to the couch.

"Fine Kid, We'll explain... but if you tell ANYONE. Y o u  w i l l  r e g r e t  i t" Sans says in a scary tone. I sit on the floor infront of the three "Go ahead" I say as they start explaining.

 


	3. Chapter 2) The Backstory

**(A/N ENTRIES FROM GASTER WILL BE IN BOLD ITALICS!)**

~10 Years Earlier~

  
Gaster's POV  
  
I watch as the two subjects wake up. They turn to look at eachother and they've been tapping the glass for ages! LIKE SHUT UP!  
I take a sip of my tea as I continued to watch my test subjects.

"Hmm..."  
  
~time skip~  
I sat on my chair as I started to write my report for my experements.  
\---------------------------------------

 __ **It's been six hours since I've removed them from the M-D Solution. They are clumsy and confused, fearful.**   ~~They stumble like chil-~~  
 **As expected, little experience in non-suspension has lead to a difficult adjustment period. Particularly regarding ambulatory motion. It will come in time, I'm sure.  
  
They are currently seperated, as the nature of their interest in eachother is unclear at this point. I will investigate this more carefully at a later date after they've mastered movement.**

__**They do not appear to understand me or be able of speech - They may not be truly sentient. It will be easier if they are not.  
  
It does not matter either way. The line was crossed long ago. There is no turning back now.**

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I hear as I almost fall out of my chair in fright. "What the-" I growl as I stand up, head towards the door and walk towards their cell.   
Summoning my bones attack I head towards to the annoying sound. I walk into the cell and saw that subject 2 was crying over his arm that fell off. "Oh for god's sake" I mutter.  
I walk over to the door and placed my hand on the scanner. I opened the door and walked in picking up their arm.   
"Limb detachment for a skeleton is completely normal and entirely painless, there is absolutely no call for carrying on like this" I say annoyed. "And you can't understand me anyway, why am I even bothering to talk to you" I growl attempting to attach the arm back onto the subject "I need to bring the arm close enough to reattach it, stay still-" I yell "I AM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS- STAY STILL-" I attempted to reach for the skeleton but all I got was them backing away from me.   
  
"STAY STILL" I turn their soul blue and throw them against the wall and make them float there. They started to reduce in the crying and Is started to talk "Once close enough and with proper will... the arm reattaches" I say as the arm reattached to the skeleton.   
  
"There's no pain, no fuss. Completely unremarkable and entirely undeserving of such attention seeking behaviour" I commented as the skeleton calmed down and stopped crying. I place a hand on my face and let out a sharp sigh "What a waste of my time, at least the other one's been quiet so far" I stand still for a moment.   
The skeleton attempts to hug me and I glare. I grab their arms and throw them to their side. I grunt in annoyance and walked away.

\----------------------------------------------------  
 _ **'The taller one is needier than I'd like. I need to take steps to prevent attachment'**_

_**'Seven hours since removal:**   
  
**The smaller one is awake. I'm surprised that he survived at all, given his frailty, and that he's woken up again so quickly. He may be hardier than I initially thought.**   
**Which is promising. I went to observe him in person. A transcript of my my notes follows:  
**   
**I'm keeping my distance at first. He is poking and prodding at the walls and the floor. Though he does not come near the forcefield. Maybe he senses the aura it gives off. I get the impression he is trying to find a way out, perhaps he wants to go back to the suspension?**   
**He has yet to make any sound. It's preferable to the other ones constant wining and crying. he may not be capable of it, or he may just be too focused on his exploration.** _ __**I've come closer and he's caught sight of me. He's wary and suspicious, though still silent. Obviously he sees me as a potential threat.So he's more perceptive than the other one, at least.**

__  
**I've taken another step closer. His eyes flared a deep purple colour, interlaced with blue, and he is backed up against the wall. Another step closer, his eyes are glowing brighter. I can sense magic gathering within his soul, but he is too** ~~young-~~ **new to know how to make it manifest into an attack.**   
  
**If he could open his mouth I'm sure he'd snap at me.  You can't use magic to defend yourself yet, as much as you try. I wonder what you'll do if I keep approaching?**   
  
**Closer still. He is getting quite frantic.**   
**He is rattling his bones at me... Heh...**   
**I decided to leave him be so I can attend to other matters.**   
  
**The two of them differ strikingly in temperament. One docile, one hostile. Whether that will make things easier or harder I will have to see.  
**

_**\--------------------------------------** _

_**An unexpected  development.  
I left them within earshot of one another while I was clearing one of the work rooms for future use.** _ _**It didn't take them long to realise the other was nearby - perhaps a side effect of their SOULs.** _ _**They made meaningless animal noises at eachother. (Subject 1 is capable of it after all) Nothing unusual of noteworthy, but then... They began to babble.** _

**_I could recognise the noises they were stringing together. Bits and pieces of things I'd said to them... They even mimicked my tone of voice, though without clearly understanding.  
_ ** **_They can speak... They can learn..._ **

**_They are sentient after all...  
_ ** _**I don't how how I feel about this. I specifically accelerated their growth because I didn't want them to look like children, I don't want them to SOUND like children-!** _

__**It's unnecessary.  
I will introduce them to eachother tomorrow with the proper precautions in place. This wasn't in my plans, but one must always be ready to improvise. We'll see what happens.  
**

__**\------------------------  
  
This is it.  
Subject 1 and 2 are going to meet.   
I'm keeping a tight hold on both their souls.  
So if they fall to fighting it should be a matter of moment to seperae them before either is hurt. It's best to be prepared.'**

I walk into the room where one subject is. I had the skeleton cling onto me. I had to push him off me before he got too attached. He repeated what I said 'Don't touch me'.  
  
 _ **I'm not entirely sure what to expect...They've seen eachother and seem at loss for what to do.**  
 **Subject 1 seems wary. Subject 2's eyes started glowing a red-orange colour. Subject 1 soon began glowing light blue in response. This seems to have calmed them a little.**_

**_They are approaching each other._ **

**_..._  
  
They are curious about the other , as one may expect. They are the first living thing they've seen aside from myself after all.  
They are very Eager and quick to learn. Already their level of speech has advanced at an astonishing rate just by speaking to each other.  
  
As one learns something new. So the other builds of what they've learnt to new heights.   
A mutual scaffolding.**

_**And they are getting very attached to each other very quickly. If I want the two to mature rapidly. Leaving them together seems the most obvious choice. At the same time... Emotional bonds like this carry their own risks.**   
_

_**On the other hand...**   
**Perhaps those bonds can be exploited later... Should their need arise.** _

_**\--------------------------------** _


End file.
